<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathtubs, Bottoms and Birthdays by inthedrift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492938">Bathtubs, Bottoms and Birthdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift'>inthedrift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Single Brain Cell Verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, M/M, They’re idiots, teen for language and mentions of Raleighs cock, that’s it that’s the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh just wanted a nice weekend away with his boyfriends for his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen, Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Single Brain Cell Verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathtubs, Bottoms and Birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Christ, Chuck are you trying to cook us?” </p>
<p>“This is why we can’t have nice things, Yancy. You complain about everything.” </p>
<p>“Raleigh, I swear to god if you don’t remove your knee right now I’m gonna remove it for you.” Raleigh let out a pained huff and tried to move only to illicit a squeak from Yancy.</p>
<p>“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had. Bar none.” The disdain in Chuck’s voice was evident, he was currently sitting in a bathtub, that barely fit two adults comfortably at the best of times, with both of his fully grown boyfriends, and it was uncomfortable to say the least. </p>
<p>Acutely painful was probably more accurate as he was stuck at the back, Raleigh positioned, poorly, in his lap and Yancy currently trying to climb in without injuring either himself or either of his partners. </p>
<p>“I’d argue having sex in a national park in full view of the footpath was worse.” Raleigh piped up at that moment, having finally managed to maneuver his knee away from Chuck’s dick. </p>
<p>“We said we wouldn’t bring it up, ever again, Raleigh.”</p>
<p>“Yance, we have mugs with our mugshots on them, how can it not get brought up.”</p>
<p>Chuck was seriously trying to remember why he was dating the two idiots currently having an argument half on top of him, and spreading a worrying amount of bathwater, on the very expensive flooring, of the very expensive hotel room they were staying in for the night. </p>
<p>As Raleigh made a sudden movement to try and shove Yancy, presumably out of the tub and onto the soaking wet floor, he managed to shove his knee straight back towards and into Chuck’s dick. </p>
<p>“Worst. Idea. Ever.” Chuck managed to grit out between gasps of pain. </p>
<p>“Get out then.” Yancy replied, suddenly stopping his fight with Raleigh, who willingly went limp in the elder’s arms. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“You heard me, if it’s so dumb, get out.” </p>
<p>Chuck’s expression changed to one of hurt, “No.” </p>
<p>Raleigh sensing the change in mood, leant out of Yancy’s grip and into Chuck, placing gentle kisses on his neck to try and stop the situation turning sour. </p>
<p>“Why not?” Yancy on the other hand, delighted in goading the two younger men, especially Chuck as he knew it tended to result in mindblowing sex.</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want to be in there alone while you two wankers have all the fun.” The tone in Chuck’s voice made it clear that if Yancy continued something unpleasant was going to happen. </p>
<p>“I thought it was terrible, and therefore no fun at all?” Yancy’s voice was teasing but the way Chuck tensed under Raleigh was enough to convince him that he had to do something to salvage the evening. </p>
<p>He shoved Yancy backwards towards the far end of the tub, standing up from his position, half sitting on Chuck, and moving to climb out of the tub. </p>
<p>Both of his boyfriends began making noises of protest at that, Chuck reaching to grab his hip and pull him back down, Yancy focussing on Raleigh’s cock which was now eyelevel and seemingly fighting a battle not to take it into his mouth to prevent the younger blonde moving any further away. </p>
<p>“Where the fuck are you going, Ray?” Chuck asked, hand gripping lightly on Raleigh’s hip, reminding him of his presence, rather than holding him in place. </p>
<p>“Well, seeing as it’s my birthday, I get to decide what I want to do and frankly I’d much rather go play by myself than have a fight with you two assholes.” </p>
<p>Raleigh smirked at both of them, before stepping out, onto the floor, making sure to bring his cock even closer to Yancy’s face as he did so. </p>
<p>He didn’t even bother to dry off or grab a towel as he strolled out of the bathroom and into the remainder of the suite. </p>
<p>Raleigh had to fight not to laugh as he heard the two men scrabbling behind him to get out of the tub and follow. </p>
<p>“Don’t even think about following me until you’ve cleaned up the mess.” Raleigh’s tone left no room for argument.</p>
<p>The large splash accompanied by Yancy’s gasp of pain and multiple expletives told Raleigh that Chuck must have shoved him back into the tub out of annoyance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>